


I have bad pick-up lines but my kissing makes up for it

by tessalane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gay, Gym, Harry Liam Louis Friendship, Kissing, Liam is a proffesional trainer, Louis is rich, M/M, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Zayn moves to LA, alternative universe, but very cute, fitness, fitnessstudio, harry is his boyfriend, he works in Louis' fitness studio, it's really innocent, louis is a boss, one direction - Freeform, side larry - Freeform, they're all american execpt Niall and Zayn, they're all gay except Niall, zayn being a bit dumb, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn moves to LA with his best friend Niall to fufill his dream of a more exciting life. When he gets a job as a receptionist at Louis' Tomlinsons successful and famous fitness studio, he accepts it immediatly. Only one condition. He's not allowed to hit on customers or anyone in the studio, because the last receptionist molested someone.<br/>Will Zayn be able to follow that rule with Liam as a super hot proffessional fitness trainer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have bad pick-up lines but my kissing makes up for it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanficition and I thought I'd just give it a try. Please do read and leave comments and tell me what you think :)
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer: english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, please do let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

„Okay, I have shown you the changing rooms, have explained to you how each equipment works, I’ve taught you how to work with our computers…“, Mr. Tomlinson says, as he scrolls through his Iphone 6 plus and walks through his gym with an authority that is as intimidating as astonishing. 

 

Zayn, being his usual awkward self, simply follows his new boss like a lost puppy and makes sure not to make any embarrassing sounds or say anything stupid. 

 

„Ah, right. Now I’m gonna show you the changing rooms, the drink station and our cleaning room. Follow me.“, the blue eyed man says and heads down the corridor, past the treadmills and the bicycles and stops in front of a door on the right. 

 

„These are the male changing rooms. They're nothing special, just two saunas, Toilettes and Showers. The lockers work with a key, which the customers have to get from  
you at the reception. Clear?“, Mr. Tomlinson asks and gives him an intense look. His blue eyes stand out in a strong contrast to the white shirt he's wearing. 

 

Zayn just nods and clears his throat. Yeah, he should be able to manage that. Unsure on what to do now, Zayn awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other and scratches his neck. 

 

Tomlinson raises an eyebrow and starts to move again. „I won’t show you where the female locker rooms are since you don’t need to know. I’ve hired you because you're gay and you won’t hit nor molest any poor women. I’ve already told you what happened with our last receptionist and I will kill everyone close to me if something like that happens again, including my boyfriend.“

 

Zayn coughs and quickens his pace in order to keep up. „Yeah, Sir, I know. I’m not into .. you know.. girls.. I won’t try.. I mean, you know, I only want to earn money and have a job.“ 

 

Tomlinson shoots him a grin. „Yeah, I know, that’s why I hired you. You’re a good guy, don’t disappoint me.“ 

 

Zayn shakes his head until he realizes that his boss isn't even looking at him. „No, I won’t. Sir, I mean.“ 

 

„Okay, now let’s move on to the cleaning room.“

 

——————————

 

„You’re really cute.“, a high pitched voice with a thick accent says behind him and Zayn, being as weird as he is, shrieks like a girl and jumps ten foot in the air. 

 

He turns around to be face to face with a pretty girl with lilac hair and wonderful makeup. She smiles at him widely and starts to laugh as soon as she sees his shocked expression.

 

„Oh, come on. I know that you’re not into boobs, otherwise you wouldn’t be working here. Louis would never hire a straight male ever again after last time. I’m Perrie, I work here. And who’re you?“

 

„ `m Zayn. Nice to meet you.“, Zayn introduces himself and gives her an awkward wave. 

 

„Well hello Zayn. So how’s your first day going?“, she asks.

 

After Louis had shown him the rest of the studio, he had gone to the reception, has done a couple of phone calls and talked to a few gym members. The conversations have been pretty identical.

 

„Hi, who are you?“

 

„I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?“

 

„Lovely to see a new face. Wish you the best of luck.“

 

And Zayn had pretty much answered them all the same. I’m Zayn, yeah I’m new, Thank you.  
It’s been great so far so he can’t complain really. 

 

A new customer enters and Zayn looks up quickly. Perrie seems to have it covered though, as she walks behind the reception and says hi to the girl. Only now Zayn realizes that she seems to work here too. 

 

After she gives the girl the locker keys, she turns back around to face Zayn and raises an eyebrow at him and he remembers to give her an answer. 

 

„I dunno, really. It’s good, I guess?“, he answers, unsure of himself. He finishes to type an email to a customer, who has forgotten a personal training with one of the staff members, to remind them to call them to arrange a new meeting. 

 

He gives her a side glance, only to notice her staring at him with narrowed eyes, as if she is planning to kidnap him.

 

Which she is, apparently. 

 

„Okay, well let’s make it even better!“, Perry exclaims and grabs his hand. „Eleanor, can you quickly cover the reception for a bit? I have to show Zayn the Paradise.“ 

 

A tall brunette standing next to a group of young girls asking her questions gives Perrie a thumbs up and a lovely smile. 

 

Perrie takes this as a sign to pull at his hand and guide them towards the stairs leading up to the second floor of the gym, where Louis’ office and the female locker rooms are. Zayn is not sure, wether he's allowed to be here but he guesses he’ll just blame Perrie for dragging him up here. She does seem lovely though. 

 

„That was Eleanor, by the way. She works here to pay her rent but she actually wants to be a model. I mean, she totally has the talent, have you looked at her?“ 

 

Zayn has. She is gorgeous. But he doesn't care since he's not into that. 

 

„Okay, so what’s up with the … what was it? Paradise?“, Zayn asks her as she walks past Louis’ office and down the long corrider. 

 

„Wait ´till you see it, babe.“ 

 

And then she suddenly stops in front of a room with glass as a wall, making it possible to see what’s going on in there. 

 

„It’s a bit creepy since we can look inside, but they can’t see outside.“, Perrie explains and starts to giggle. 

 

„Wait, so we’re spying on them?“, Zayn asks in disbelief. This is definitely wrong and he should go back to work. 

 

„Yeah, but it’s so worth it. Oh, oh, there they are!“, she shrieks and claps her hands excitedly. 

 

Oh and - yeah. Okay.

 

Now Zayn understands why it is totally worth it. Perrie has taken him to spy on a boxing class full of masculine muscly male men. 

 

And they are all attractive. Super smoking hot even. 

 

„Woooh.“, Zayn breathes out and checks each and everyone, who enters the room, out in detail.

 

Suddenly Perrie hits him as his gaze lands on a tall curly haired brunette with loads of tattoos. 

 

„Oh no, stop. Not Harry. He’s Louis’ boyfriend and totally off limits. If he ever catches you staring at his precious boy he will kill you. No joke.“, she explains and Zayn nods.

 

His boss definitely has good taste in men. 

 

„Ohhh, and there he is. That is Paradise.“, Perrie whispers as a tall guy in red shorts and a black tank top enters the training room. 

 

And -

 

He’s the most gorgeous man Zayn has ever seen, no doubt. His brown hair is soft and styled in a small quiff, looking elegant and smooth. His brown eyes are sparkling and bright up his whole face and his smile is so genuine and kind, that it makes his face appear so much more attractive. 

Zayn can’t stop staring. 

 

The man puts his bag down, walks past some guys and towards the stereo sound, pulls out his phone and puts on some club remix.

 

The whole course pulls out their ropes from their bags and they beginn to jump with the gorgeous man in the front. 

 

„That’s Liam Payne. He’s a personal trainer here and guides like 70 % of our courses and - unnecessary to mention - he’s extremely hot.“, Perrie explains with a sly grin and shoots him a side glance.

 

As if Zayn hadn’t noticed that Liam could easily be a fucking model. Zayn shifts from one foot to the other and stuffs his hands into his pockets to keep himself from touching the glass or doing something embarrassing. 

 

„Ah.“, is all he says and simply stares at the man in front of him. Liam. 

 

They continue to watch the boxing class for a little longer, but Zayn’s only interest belongs to Liam. It is crazy how attractive a human being can be while jumping around, boxing a bag of sand, sweating and giving other guys some instructions on how to punch better. 

 

Zayn is sure that there has to be something in Liam’s DNA because Zayn remembers his PE days in school and how they were the worst of his live and how he always looked like a dehydrated unfit obese doing jumping jacks in a sauna. 

 

His eyes stay locked on Liam until Zayn finally gains the self control to pull back.

 

„Okay, enough. We need to work. What have you gotten me into, Perrie?“, Zayn asks dramatically and gives her a warm smile as he pulls back from the glass and heads back towards the stairs. 

 

Even though Liam is incredibly attractive, Zayn was hired under one condition: don’t hit on any customers or his boss will kill everyone around him including his hot boyfriend. 

 

All Perrie does is laugh and throw an arm around his shoulder as they walk back to the reception. 

 

——————

 

„Jesus Christ, Ni, what have I gotten myself into?“, Zayn asks as his slumps down on the couch next to his best friend and gives him a beer and a bowl of popcorn. 

 

He makes himself comfortable and puts his own bowl on the table and picks up his beer. 

 

„You’ve gotten yourself into the best job ever, bro.“, Niall exclaims and barks out a laugh.

 

„I mean, How much better can it get? You're working at one of the best fitness studios in LA with a good lad as a boss who accepts your awkwardness and your gayness and you have nice coworkers who are all hot AND you’ve possibly met the love of your life today, a greek fitness god.“ 

 

„Niall.“, Zayn facepalms and gives the blonde haired lad a shove. „I can’t hit on him or start anything with him since I’m not allowed to.“

 

„Are you dumb.“, Niall states and it doesn’t even sound like a question. „First of all, he’s a fuckin’ guy not a bird, and the rule only applies to chics. Secondly, he’s not a customer, he’s a coworker. He’s a trainer, so he’s technically a coworker.“

„But- ‘’

 

„Nothing. Now shut up, I wanna see the Avengers.“, Niall shuts him up and takes a sip from his beer. 

 

„Oh and Zayn?“, his best friend asks as he continues to stare at the screen.

„Can you hit me up with that Perrie chic?“

 

„No.“

 

„But - „

 

„No.“

 

„…Okay.“

They continue to watch the movie until Niall runs out of beer and popcorn and sprints into the kitchen to refill his snacks. It’s past after midnight and they’re still slumped on the couch when Niall suddenly speaks up again. 

 

„You know, you came here to enjoy life and to be happy Zayn, yeah? So do somethin’ about it. You didn’t want your old life because it was boring and now you’re in LA and you have everything you could ask for. So don’t hold yourself back.“

 

Zayn looks up at his best friend and gives him a warm smile. He’s really happy to have someone as amazing as Niall so he nudges him with his foot and gives him his last popcorn. 

 

„I won’t. Thanks Ni, for everythin’, yeah? I appreciate it. And I don’t have to sleep with sexy fitness trainers to be happy, I can be happy on my own, promise!“

 

„Maybe, but it’s easier if you do.“

 

This has Zayn cracking up and they end up laughing their asses off at the middle of the night, lying on their couch in their shared apartment and Zayn thinks he already is pretty close to being happy. 

 

——————————

 

„Good Morning, Sunshine. You look lovely!“, Perrie shouts, steps behind the reception desk, hugs Zayn tightly and kisses him on the cheek.

 

„Don’t.. hate mornings…’m not a morning person.“, Zayn grumbles and shoves his hoodie into his face. 

 

Suddenly something is placed in front of him and he smells the scent of freshly brewed dark coffee. His tired eyes shoot open and he stares at a starbucks cup in front of him. 

 

„Perrie, did you just…“, Zayn begins bit Perrie only laughs. 

 

„Yeah I’m the best, you can thank me later when I want you to take over the reception for me.“, she simply states and grabs a few papers to bring to Louis. 

 

„So that’s how you got Eleanor to take over, yeah?“, Zayn shouts after her with a grin and she flips him the finger as she walks up the stairs. 

 

Zayn only laughs and takes a sip from the coffee. He does love Perrie a little bit. 

 

Just as he begins to write an email, someone enters the studio and Zayn looks up a tiny second just to see - 

Oh fuck. 

 

Liam Payne, fitness trainer from yesterday, looking hot and handsome in grey sweats and a black nike top fitting nicely to his toned torso with a sports bag hung over his shoulder, walking in like he owns the place with a confident smile. 

 

Some People shout a ‚hello‘ at him and he only grins as he makes his way towards the changing rooms. 

 

He didn’t even glance once over to the reception where Zayn is standing, his heart a beating mess and his palms sweaty. 

 

He is so, so fucked. 

 

Zayn quickly grabs his phone and sends a text message to Niall. 

 

‚Niall, Sex God just entered and I’m already screwed just by looking at him. What do I do???‘ 

 

It takes only seconds for a reply. 

„BANG HIM!!“

 

Okay, no. Niall definitely doesn’t help. 

 

Someone coughs. „Ehm, excuse me.“

 

Zayns eyes shoot open away from his phone and he is faced with no other than - 

 

Louis’ boyfriend? 

 

„Oh hello, hi, sorry, how unprofessional of me. God, sorry, what can I do for you?“, Zayn asks as he mentally slaps himself. Way to introduce yourself. 

 

Harry gives him a genuine smile and Zayn notices that he has dimples. „I’d just like to have the locker keys, please.“

 

„Yeah, of course.“ Zayn mumbles and gives him the key immediately. „There you go.“

 

„Thanks. `M Harry.“, he introduces himself and Zayn has to bite his lip to not answer ‚I know‘. 

 

„I’m Zayn, nice to meet you!“

 

„So how’s it going so far? Is everyone treating you nicely? If not, I’ll punch them personally, I’m taking box classes, y`know?“, Harry says and he talks so extremely slow, it’s endearing. 

 

Zayn chuckles and gives him a smile. „Everyone’s been nice so far, thanks. I’ll let you know when that changes.“

 

„Good.“, Harry answers and gives him a thumbs up. „I have to go now, boxing class and all. See you around, Zayn.“ 

 

„Yeah, bye Harry.“, he says and feels warm by Harry’s present. He’s a nice lad, maybe they could even be friends. 

 

To calm his nerves, he takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head to clear his mind. Back to work. 

 

—————

After having spent more than seven hours at the gym but not working out, just simply working (Zayn’s not a fitness fan, thank you very much) he shuts off the computers, heads to the cleaning room and takes a few cloths and cleaning supplies and begins to scrub the tables, the equipment and other simple surfaces. 

 

The rest will be taken care of by a cleaning service, Louis had explained to him. Only clean the basic stuff, he had said. 

 

So that’s what Zayn’s doing just as Harry, Louis and Zayn enter Louis’ office and step down the big stair leading to the entrance hall. Where Zayn is currently cleaning. Great. 

 

They talk and laugh and all look ridiculously attractive that Zayn wants to cry. He considers running away or hiding. 

 

However, hiding would be even more awkward so he decides to simply head to the drinking station and clean the water machine even though he has already cleaned it and acts as if he’s super busy. 

 

Zayn simply hopes that they won’t notice him as they walk in a group of three, looking like an american high school squad of fuckboys which are known by the whole school and which everyone wants to be friends with or have sex with. 

 

He manages to take a quick glance at Liam, how’s still wearing those grey sweatpants (God bless him) and a snapback. Zayn, not wanting to seem like a stalker, lowers his head and keeps himself busy just as - 

 

„Zayn, hey!“

 

Fuck. 

 

He looks up and of course - Harry had to be nice and notice him. 

 

„Hey.“, Zayn weakly says and waves at him. Liam doesn’t even look in his direction, he keeps himself busy with his phone. 

 

Harry steps towards Zayn and Zayn, feeling rude if he would hide behind the water machine any longer steps into the light as well to talk to Harry. 

 

„You alright?“, he smiles and Zayn returns the gesture. 

 

„Yeah, just finishing up.“

 

„Do you need a ride home or ..?“, Harry asks and Zayn quickly shakes his head. Hell no. 

 

„Na, thanks man. Niall’s gonna pick me up in a bit.“, LIE. 

 

„Your boyfriend?“, Harry asks genuinely. 

 

Awkward. „No, he’s.. No. Not my boyfriend.“ 

 

Harry only smiles. „Okay, well. See you tomorrow then.“ 

 

„Yeah, bye.“ 

 

„Bye, Zayn.“, Louis shouts and waits for Harry to catch up. 

 

Zayn takes a deep breath and heads back to the reception to pick up his phone and his keys. He turns around just in time to - 

 

His breath gets stuck in his lungs as he locks eyes with Liam, who just in time looks up from his phone not having noticed that his friends have already left. Dark chocolate brown meets light hazel. 

 

Zayn’s heartbeat stars to increase dangerously as Liam stares at him intensively. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breath, doesn’t think. 

 

His blood rushes to a spot where he doesn’t want any blood right now and he waits for Liam to do something but he doesn’t. He simply stares at him, eyes wide open and his mouth shaped in an ‚o‘.

 

such pretty lips

 

„I…“, Liam begins and his voice sounds like pure heaven. He clears his throat but doesn’t break eye contact. „I’m Liam.“

 

„I’m Zayn.“, he simply answers and Liam nods. 

 

„I’ll leave now.“

There's definitely tension between them. Zayn feels thight and hot and he wants to say something, anything, to make him stay. But he doesn't.

„Okay.“ is all he manages to breath out.

 

„See you tomorrow.“

 

„Yeah.“

 

Zayn stares at him as he exits the studio and just as he closes the door, Zayn feels like he can breath again. Well, that was something. 

 

———

 

„And you just stared at each other?“, Perrie shouts in disbelief as Zayn recalls the short encounter he had with Liam yesterday evening. 

They had gone to a small cafe during their coffee break and are now heading back to the studio. The sun is shining and Zayn feels to hot in his black skinny jeans and his grey shirt. He still hasn’t gotten used to the LA weather. 

 

„Yeah, I swear. It was so … intense. I don’t now. It was weird.“, he mumbles and takes a sip from his blueberry banana smoothie.

 

„I’m shipping you guys so much right now.“, Perrie squeals and jumps up and down. 

 

Zayn only rolls his eyes fondly at her. „Stop this.“

 

„I’m sorry, I’m sorry but this is just amazing, okay? Just imagine, you guys would be so hot together, even hotter than Louis and Harry!“

 

He honestly doubts that but he lets her talk for the sake of it. 

 

Right before they reach the studio, Perrie pulls him back slighty and looks at him. Then she reaches in her bag and gets out a can of hair spray, ruffles his hair and begins to spray a bit into it. 

 

„What the fuck ´re you doing?, Zayn coughs and tries to get away from his crazy friend. 

 

„I’m making you even more irrestitible. You’re already model material but with a quiff… holy shit, there is a god. If Liam isn’t all over you the second we get in there, he’s mental.“

 

Zayn coughs one last time and rolls his eyes at her. Then he opens the door to the gym and enters, Perrie following close behind him. 

 

He is not stupid, okay? He’s not getting his hopes up over some hot guy, who only stared at him once because he was caught off guard and is now probably never going to talk to him again. 

 

That is why Zayn confidently walks over to the reception, pulls the Sweatshirt over his head, the one with his name on the chest and the logo of Louis’ fitness studio and tosses his smoothie away. Then he looks up and - 

 

„Hey.“, Liam says and smiles brightly at him. Zayn almost has a heart attack.

 

„Liam, Christ. You ... surprised me.“, he breathes out and holds a hand over his chest. 

 

„Sorry `bout that. Didn’t mean to scare you.“, he says and looks genuinely guilty. 

 

Zayn smiles at him softly once he’s recovered and his heart skips a beat. He can feel the butterflies making a mess out of his tummy and tries to keep his breathing steady. 

 

„It’s okay. How can I help you?“, he asks calmly and scratches his neck, anything to keep himself busy. 

 

Liam’s eyes follow his movement and he gulps visibly.

 

„.. I just needed a fresh towel.“, Liam says timidly and Zayn furrows his eyebrows for a second. 

 

Liam is a trainer, isn’t he allowed to go into the towel room himself and get one? 

 

Zayn simply turns around, gets the key to the washing room and holds them up to Liam’s face. 

 

Liam, however, doesn’t look happy. „…Thanks.“

 

„I can take over the reception for a few minutes, you can just go with him, Zayn.“, a voice from the left says and to his surprise, it was Eleanor’s voice. 

 

He has never talked to her before but right now he wants to smash her into the next reception. He doesn’t want to be alone with Liam. His presence alone makes him dizzy. Okay, he obviously doesn’t want to hurt Eleanor, she is lovely, but he is weird and doesn’t want to be left alone in a room with Liam. 

 

Being in a tiny, hot room full of towels won’t make this any better. 

 

Arguing would be stupid though. And embarrassing. 

 

Therefore he just nods, and walks around the desk in front of Liam with shaky knees. He can feel Liam’s presence way to intensively and takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

 

He can do this. It’s just an attractive man. It’s okay. 

 

„So Zayn.“, Liam says and Zayn swears he as a heart attack. „How come you have a british accent?“

 

„I moved from Bradford to LA about a month ago. I’m lucky Louis gave me a job this quickly.“, he explains as they’re walking down the corridor. 

 

„Wow, that’s a big step. I don’t think I’d be brave enough to do that.“

 

„Yeah, me neither. I mean - I didn’t think I could do it, but here I am. That’s what I meant. Not that you’re not brave. I’m sure you are.“ Zayn stutters and punches himself mentally. 

 

He plays with the keys in his hands and they start to walk much slower. 

 

Liam only chuckles. „What was the motivation behind that? If I may ask?“

 

Zayn smiles. „You may. I wanted to become a teacher. I was in uni and everything was so … normal. I just felt like I was missing out on something. I had always been so  
strict and normal and followed the rules. I just wanted to do something different. Experience life and all, yeah?“

 

Liam stares at him with a small smile and nods. „I understand.“

 

„Really?“, Zayn furrows his eyebrows and looks at him questionably. All his friends back in Bradford had tried to talk him out of it and said it was a stupid idea. Only Niall was amazed - had suggested to come with him and do this together. 

 

One of the many reasons why Zayn loves him. 

 

„Yeah, life can be so predictable and boring. You need to make the most out of it while you can. You never know what life throws at you. You could be dead by tomorrow. Do you really want to have spent your life in your comfort zone? Nothing great ever happens there.“, Liam explains. 

 

Zayn hasn’t even realized that they had stopped in front of the towel room but here they are, talking about life. 

 

„Yeah, exactly.“, Zayn says with a bright smile and looks at Liam fondly. 

 

He’s so beautiful, Zayn thinks. 

 

Liam shuffles uncomfortably around. „So… um. I suppose you don’t have a boyfriend when you just moved half across the world?“

 

Zayn’s breathing gets stuck in his throat and he coughs lightly. „I… no.. I don’t.. no!“

 

He walks around Liam and opens the door, entering the room and walking to a shelf with fresh towels. 

 

He doesn’t know why but the room suddenly feels to tight and it becomes much harder for him to breath. Zayn grabs a fresh towel and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the tension that is building up between them.

 

Zayn suddenly feels Liam right behind him and decides to turn around. He didn’t expect him to be so close though. Liam’s standing right in front of Zayn, his breathing heavy. He’s looking at Zayn’s mouth and he can feel Liam’s breath on his lips. 

 

„Liam…“, Zayn whispers and he knows that he should pull away. He needs this job and he doesn’t want Louis to be cross with him. 

 

„God, you’re so beautiful.“, Liam breathes and comes even closer. 

 

Zayn’s stomach gets tight and a wave of lust rushes through his body. He won’t be able to contain himself. He knows this. 

 

And then everything happens so fast. 

Liam pushes himself onto Zayn, pushing him against the shelf. He presses his lips to Zayn’s and begins to kiss him passionately. 

 

Liam's rough hands find Zayn’s waist and roam up his body. He pulls them together as close as possible while kissing Zayn like he’s never been kissed before. 

Zayn feels like his body is on fire. He has never felt such lust and need and desperation towards another person. He grabs onto Liam’s broad shoulders and kisses back just as hungry. 

He can’t get enough. Until -

 

He realizes that he has a job to do and that Eleanor said she would only cover for a few minutes and Louis will probably be super pissed, so there’s only one thing to do really. He pulls back, breathing heavy and lips swollen and looks at Liam.

 

„I need to get back to work.“, Zayn explains but doesn’t move.

 

The brownhaired man nods and slightly shifts. „Yeah. Sure. Um.“ 

 

Zayn doesn’t know what to say or to do so he just stands there awkwardly, trying to catch his breath and clean up his messy thoughts. 

 

„Liam -„

„Zayn-„ 

 

They both smile. Zayn decides to let Liam go first and tells him so.

„Look, I really like you. It’s been a really long time for me to meet someone I’m genuinely interested in and I think I - no, I know I found it in you. My last relationship was really shit and I don’t open up to people that easily, even though my heart is super big and god I’m rambling, please stop me.“ 

 

Zayn doesn’t stop him. He only let’s him continue and licks his dry lips. He can still feel Liam’s taste on them. 

 

„What I’m trying to say is, I’d really like to try this. With you. I mean, if you want to.“, Liam finishes and takes a deep breath, as if this confession had taken him a lot of bravery. 

 

Zayn isn’t sure what do. He likes Liam, is attracted to him like he’s never been attracted to in his entire life. He knows that they would probably match. He wants to try it too. But he also needs his job. 

 

„I need to talk to Louis.“ 

 

Liam looks at him in disbelief and amusement and shakes his head. „I don’t understand?“

 

„I need to talk to him. He’s my boss and if he finds out I’ve been shagging my coworkers he’s gonna fire me. I need this job. So I have to talk to him.“ 

 

„Shagging your coworkers? Plural? Are there other coworkers you’ve been kissing?“

 

„God no, I’ve only been working here for a few days, what do you think of me?“, Zayn answers and they both start laughing. It feels so right.  
„Louis is not gonna kill you, the rule only applies to female customers, love.“, Liam explains, his voice soft and his eyes sparkling in amusement. He looks so warm, Zayn wants to lay in bed all day and cuddle him. 

 

„I’m still gonna talk to him.“, Zayn decides, gives Liam the towel and faces the door. „Nice plan, I need a towel. As if I don’t know you’re privileged to get them yourself.“

 

Liam only giggles and follows Zayn out of the room. „Well, I have bad pick-up lines but my kissing makes up for it.“ 

 

And Zayn supposes it does.

 

———————

 

He’s sitting in Louis’ office, Harry playing with his phone sitting on the comfortable leather couch on the right and looking straight at Zayn. 

 

Louis, sitting opposite of him, behind his working desk in a huge leather seat, is staring just as intensely at him. 

 

„…You want to date Liam.“, Louis says with a frown and narrows his eyes at him. „My best friend and your coworker. And you’re asking me for permission.“ 

 

Zayn simply nods and swallows nervously. He starts fumbling with his hands and beings to regret this whole idea. 

 

Louis and Harry just stare at him, both looking insanely intimidating until -

 

they both burst out laughing. 

 

And they’re not just laughing a little, like a tiny chuckle, yeah, they’re full hard totally maniac crazy as loud as an airplane starting to take off laughing. 

 

Zayn just sits there in disbelief and his gaze changes between Louis and Harry and he doesn’t understand what’s going on, until Harry finally speaks up. 

 

„Oh man, Zayn.“, he grits out between fits of laughter. „You’re amazing. Haha.“

 

„What’s going on? I don’t understand.“, Zayn asks shyly and regrets this whole thing even more. He’s not even good at relationships, why would he do such humiliation for  
another person? He should just get up and leave. 

 

„I’m sorry, I’m sorry.“, Louis breathes out but starts laughing just again. „It’s just - this isn’t fucking pride and prejudice, man. You’re 23, you can do the fuck you want. Liam wants you, has been talking about you non stop so I don’t give a shit, yeah. Do want you want, or better who you want, it’s none of my business.“

 

„But…“, Zayn begins to say. „What about your rule?“

 

„A rule? Oh… the „not hitting on customers“ thing.“, Louis starts to realize where all of this is coming from. 

 

„Mate, you’re gay. This only applies to the girls here in the club. After the last receptionist molested a young female customer in the changing rooms, I was fucking mad. I was sued and I had a lot of extra work to do and I have six sisters, if something like that ever happened to them I’d start world war three okay? And besides, Liam hit on you, so if there’s anyone to blame then that’s him.“ 

 

„Zayn, you’re so sweet. Promise, we’ll go on a double date some time?“, Harry suggests with a loop-sided grin. 

 

„No.“

 

„No.“

 

comes out of both Louis’s and Zayn’s mouth and they look at each other immediately and smile. 

 

„I like you Zayn. And I’m glad you’re into Liam and not Harry, because then I really would have to fire and kill you.“ 

 

Zayn simply laughs, feeling relieved. He can’t believe he was so scared of telling Louis. He really does have the nicest boss. 

 

And has he steps out of the office, coming face to face with Liam, he knows exactly why he went through all this torture and humiliation. For him. 

 

„And? How’d go?“, Liam asks and his smile is so bright and hopeful, Zayn thinks he gets blind. 

 

And Zayn just kisses him.


End file.
